


Of Babies and Binders

by adeline_wren



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Peraltiago, from tumblr, peraltiago baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 08:57:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21317542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adeline_wren/pseuds/adeline_wren
Summary: Jake and Amy talk about baby names and other cuteness (dumb fluff). Originally written for the b99 fandom events summer fic exchange-thought I'd post it here too! I'm @fangirl-wren on tumblr.
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Of Babies and Binders

Of Babies and Binders

Jake lay on his back, breathing heavily. One arm was wrapped around Amy, who was curled into him. Earlier that night, they had talked for the first time about having kids, and decided to start trying casually. They’d started that night, saying that it didn’t matter if Amy got pregnant right away, but Jake was secretly hoping that she did.

“What do you think, Santiago-are you in a fertile mood?” Jake teased, looking over at her.

“Ok I know you’re just teasing me, but that’s NOT how that works.” Amy laughed. “And I’m not sure my birth control has worn of anyways.”

“Whatever.” Jake said. “I’m sure you’ll get pregnant soon. Santaigos are known for having lots of babies.” He didn’t want to seem too eager for her to get pregnant, but he was so excited to imagine having a human that was half him, half his amazing wife.

“Do you have any more ideas for names? And don’t you dare say Holly for a girl.” Amy asked.

“What’s wrong with Holly? If you were pregnant now, the baby would come around Christmas. It would be a cute Christmas name!”

“You just want to have a baby named after Die Hard.” Amy laughed.

“Maybe. What would you think about the name Anna for a girl? We could the A thing going. Amy, Anna…”

Amy considered it. “Hmm… It’s cute, but maybe a little plain? I want her to stick out.” 

“Well, we don’t have to decide anything now. We could always wait till the baby’s born” Jake said.

“Are you kidding me?” Amy exclaimed. “We have to plan this right away! My pregnancy binder is barely even 30 pages long-you totally sprung the conversation on me tonight. I don’t have any name ideas!” 

“30 pages?” Jake laughed. “Tell me honestly-when did you start that binder?”

“When I was ten…” Amy admitted sheepishly. “I got my period for the first time and thought I’d be better safe than sorry.”

“Of course you did.” Jake pulled her closer into his chest. “I actually thought about naming my baby Holly the first time I watched Die Hard.”

“Awww, that’s really sweet. I just figured it was because of your almost stalker-like obsession with Holly Genero.”

Jake laughed and started tracing circles on Amy’s shoulder. “Do you think we’ll be good parents?” He asked tentatively. 

Amy smiled. “Of course. You’re so sweet and caring and loving. And I’ve been babysitting my nieces and nephews for forever. We can always practice more on Sarge’s girls, or little Enigma. If Gina would ever let us spend more than ten minutes alone with her…”

Jake smiled a little, his mind put at ease. “I guess. I’m more worried about me-look at my family! What if I end up like my dad?”

Amy paused for a second. “If anything, I think because you have your dad, you’re more likely to be committed to your family. You know how he affected you, and you don’t want to be like that. Most of parenting is just wanting the best for your child and being willing to fight for it.”

Jake relaxed. “Yeah. Thanks, babe.” he said. He kissed the top of her head and settled in to fall asleep.

“Wait, no, what are you doing? Did you think I was kidding about the binder? It’s in desperate need of attention! We have so much work to do tonight.” Amy poked him awake and ran off to get the binder.

Jake smiled as he watched her go, ready for whatever the pregnancy test he bought earlier would reveal.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
